The Last Shirai Ryu
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Remake/Revamp of the original, While hunting Quan Chi down in Hell Scorpion jump in a portal after Quan Chi only to discover he is a new realm where he may find there may yet be hope for his fallen clan the Shirai Ryu, Naruto X Mortal Kombat
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Naruto series or the Mortal Kombat series**

**Hello everyone here is the first chapter of the revamp/remake of Last Shirai Ryu as Promise. And I hope you ladies and gentlemen will enjoy the show!**

**Chapter I-Realm of Elementals Part I**

**In the beginning of time, there only existed the One Being and the Elder Gods. The Elder Gods feared the One Being as it fed off the essences of the Elder Gods weakening them one by one. But eventually the Elder Gods defeated the One Being, and in efforts to weaken the One Being's omnipotence, the Gods separated the One Being's consciousness into the realms and created the six Kamidogu to held the essence of the One Being.**

**Thus the realms were born and life and peace were created.**

**Legend decrees that if one were to obtain all six Kamidogu and with the Sacred Amulet, he or she will gain ultimate power. **

**However long ago there was a beast called the Juubi the Ten Tailed Beast it was unstoppable and brought great horror and death to the earth. But however there was a man who stood in the Juubi's way that man was known as the Sage of the Six Paths. He alone defeated the Juubi and sealed the beast away sealing its remains into the moon.**

**Two powerful beings that could of end the world as we know it. Both stopped by powerful beings. As stories are told they become legends…but however some legends are linked as one.**

**Soon they will all come together as One story One Legend One Realm.**

**Elsewhere: In the Land of Grass: Inside a Hidden Cave**

"Hmm…How long has it been since we all come together like this?" A man's voice spoke.

"Seven years not since Orochimaru left us…and now Orochimaru is after the Sharingan!" A second male voice also spoke in the dark.

"Is that true Itachi you're little brother?" A deep voice spoke.

Itachi Uchiha didn't speak he'd only glare at everyone as he remain calm and cool.

Then Deidara the youngest member of the Akatsuki chuckle "Don't worry we'll deal with our friend Orochimaru in time un, we only have three years in which to be prepared and well all know to be ready right un."

"Yes. Our goal no our Objective is…to obtain them all especially the nine tailed fox." Spoke the leader of the group.

The oldest member of the Akatsuki Kakuzu spoke up "What would be the first on our list?"

"That would be the One Tailed Beast." The Leader spoke.

Deidara smirked "Why after the first tailed? Why don't we go after the Nine Tailed Beast since that is what we mainly want isn't it?"

"True Deidara but we shall go in order or else the flow of power will be counter out." Kisame the Devil Shark member of the Akatsuki spoke.

Deidara frown "Why is that?"

"Because Deidara each Tailed Beast is stronger than the other one. If we capture Naruto-kun than the one tailed. It will not equal to that amount of power to control. It will break the statue and free the Kyuubi. And also the Kyuubi is the strongest out of the nine and much troublesome. So we must after them one by one to equal the amount of Chakra to control them and use their power to steals the Kyuubi without trouble." Kisame explained to Deidara why they must go after the One Tailed Beast first.

"Very well then we shall go after the one tailed beast than." Deidara had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Who wish to take the task of finding the One Tailed Beast?" Kakuzu spoke.

Deidara smiled "I shall be the one to get the job done."

**Elsewhere in another place in another Realm: **

**The Realm of The Elder Gods:**

"_It has started."_ One of the six Elder Gods spoke

"_It said has."_ spoke the second one.

"_We must act now before it is too late."_

"_But the heroes of earthrealm have not yet fully recovered from Shinnok's war."_

"_I know but we must do something or The One Being will have a chance of returning to life._

"_Yes but first we must ask him."_

In a flash of lighting stood before the elder Gods. Raiden the God of Thunder who was now an Elder God, given the spot of becoming an Elder God after Shinnok was defeated and the war was over.

"_Raiden we need your aid of your earth realm warriors."_

Seeing the matter at hand must be very important to have them summon him here before them.

"_We believe the rebirth of the one being is at hand."_

"The One Being? But that's impossible how can that be? The One Being was split apart to ensure it could not return." Raiden looked worry and confuse at the same time.

"_Indeed but we felt the presence of a great energy. There is a new force their goal is to bring the one being back to life. Although it is not the one being its self, but if this piece should ever be revive. The chances of the one being return will indeed happen."_

"I don't understand." Raiden frown.

"_Very well we shall explain to you Raiden."_

"_Long ago before the realms were made only we the elder gods and the one being existed. The one being feed on our strength weakening us. We defeated the one being and in doing so created the realms by splitting the one being's consciousness created the six Kamidogu to hold the essence of the One Being."_

"But how it is can return?"

"_We are not finish Raiden. As we said the Kamidogu hold the essence of the One Being. But from its soul was born a powerful being called the Juubi. The Juubi rampage through the realm of elementals, however the Juubi was defeated by a mortal who was known as the Rikudo Sennin. The realm of elementals was once was a part of earthrealm but after the fallen of the Dragon King we split the realm apart from earthrealm."_ The Elder Gods explain to Raiden the reason behind why they needed the warriors of earthrealm now.

"I see very well then I shall have it done."

"_Raiden there are nine of them each of the pieces of the Juubi are sealed within nine mortals. Be careful each of these mortals held the piece of the Juubi. I fear some will not be so friendly to hand over themselves to you or their masters."_

"I shall leave that task to Fujin he is the protector of earth now. I am an Elder God now I will tell him what you have told me. We will stop this force before it becomes a greater threat to all the realms." Raiden teleported from the realm of the Elder Gods in flash of lighting.

**Elsewhere in another realm:**

The Netherrealm many others had named this place as such the Underworld or Hell or the Dark World many titles this realm held and the dark souls it held numbers are unlimited.

"**You shall not escape me Quan Chi! You shall know the wrath of Scorpion!"** A Furious voice shouted!

Quan Chi a powerful sorcerer and member of the Brotherhood of Shadows, Quan Chi was on the run escaping the wrath of the hell spawned specter Hanzo Hasashi also known as Scorpion.

Quan Chi could not dispel of Scorpion due to the fact he was in the Netherrealm. Scorpion was immortal here in this realm and unstoppable he was. Fuel with hell's fury and his hatred towards Quan Chi gave him enough strength to track Quan Chi down for years in the Netherrealm if he must.

However lucky for Quan Chi he found the portal that will help him escape the Netherrealm.

"**QUAN CHI!"** Scorpion shouted.

Quan Chi jumped through the giant portal escaping Scorpion's wrath and the Netherrealm its self. However when Scorpion jumped through the same portal Quan Chi uses to escape him.

Scorpion found himself in a place he was not familiar with. He looked around to see nothing but forest all around him. Scorpion was furious that Quan Chi once again escaped him but Hanzo was now curious on where he was now.

"**This is not Earthrealm."** Scorpion touched a nearby wooden tree as he felt the energy of the tree. Feeling the life energy of this forest it felt like earthrealm but it wasn't earthrealm.

Scorpion remains silence as he journey his way through the unknown forest hoping he would find Quan Chi within this unknown realm.

**Somewhere in the land of elements thirteen years ago in the land of fire there was a great powerful beast called the Nine Tailed Fox the Kyuubi. The Beast destroys anything or anyone that got in its way but however Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage gave his life to stop the Kyuubi. With his death was born his legacy his son Naruto Uzumaki the boy who carries the soul of the nine tails within him.**

**During Naruto's life has being the Kyuubi host. It was a tough ordeal for Naruto being unloved and never adopted by any family. But that alone didn't stop him from gaining their respects. **

**At the age of thirteen Naruto battled in the Chunin Exams as a young Genin pushing his way through the battles that were thrown at him. Naruto battled the former leaf ninja Orochimaru, although he lost the battle he survives.**

**During the half point of the Chunin Exams Naruto gain new allies from enemies.**

**Chunin Exams: Battle Tower**

Naruto was resting in the break room after his battle with Kiba. Even though he won the fight he was tired from fighting dog boy. Naruto sat down on a soft couch. Naruto was a bit surprise to see two Sound ninjas were in the room with him along with Temari of the desert.

Kin was holding a bag of ice to her head from her match with Shikamaru. Naruto himself looked beat up also his orange jacket was dirty as it was zipped open. Temari and Dosu didn't even have a scratch on them of course they both were skilled.

At first Naruto didn't say anything until the sound ninja Dosu spoke.

"I was surprise that you won your match Uzumaki." Dosu showing some respect towards Naruto by calling him by his last name, Naruto only smirked at Dosu for a moment "Yeah Chouji didn't even stand a chance against you mummy-dude."

"I have a name its Dosu." Dosu sighed.

Kin let out a small moan "Kin still hasn't recovered." Naruto said.

"You know her name?" Dosu asked.

"Of course I saw the fight. Shikamaru really doesn't like to fight girls. Something about them being troublesome I think he's just being really lazy." Naruto's words made Temari laugh. Temari smirked afterwards.

"Your friend must be an idiot there will be enemy-females he will face down the line." Temari spoke the truth but Naruto wasn't really sure about that "I don't know I wouldn't want to fight a girl especially if she's pretty you like and Kin. But that's what I believed." Naruto wasn't afraid to tell the girls he sees them very pretty.

Temari and Kin blush slightly but shook it away.

Naruto chuckle while giving his infamous warm grin that day Naruto new allies from the people he thought were his enemies.

During the one month break. Dosu, Kin and Zaku became somewhat friends to Naruto. Naruto asked his landlord can she give Dosu, Kin and Zaku a room for them to use during the one month break of the Chunin Exams.

Seeing Naruto has always paid on time when the rent comes. Naruto's landlord decided to give the three sound ninjas a room for them to use.

**Three Weeks Later: Naruto's Apartment:**

Naruto was awoken by the sound of his alarm clock. Naruto open his eyes to see the sun up and out. Naruto got up and let out a loud yawn while shaking his head. Naruto went to the bathroom to brush his teeth while doing so.

Naruto could hear the sound above him of someone yelling follow by a crush noise.

'_They're at it again.'_ Naruto sighed.

"WHERE ARE YOU ZAKU IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Naruto heard Kin's shouting above. Shortly after becoming Naruto's new friends Kin, Zaku and Dosu decided Sound wasn't really the best choice after all Orochimaru send them to assassinate Sasuke Uchiha. Dosu knew Orochimaru wanted them to test the curse mark he gave to Sasuke Uchiha they were nothing more than subjects.

"What wrong Kin can't take a joke?" Zaku laughed.

"What kind of joke is dumping cold water on me? I hadn't even taken a shower yet!"

Naruto offer Dosu, Kin and Zaku a chance to restart and live as Leaf Ninja residents. The Genin of Sound took Naruto's kind offer and became his friends shortly afterwards. Although it was a bit difficult to gain Zaku's and Kin's trust but Naruto was able to gain Dosu's full thrust although Naruto wasn't truly sure why Dosu took his offer to be his friend so easily.

It's been about three weeks since the three Genins of Sound became Naruto's first. Naruto's birthday was coming up in two months he would be fourteen in the upcoming months. Dosu and Zaku, Kin were older than Naruto by a year old.

Dosu, Kin and Zaku were given their own squad they were Team Eleven and their sensei was none other than Anko who once was Orochimaru's former student. Even though they thought Anko was a bit nutty at first they have gotten use to her behavior and her liking of eating Dangos as Naruto had his love for Ramen, Anko had her love for Dangos.

There was a knock on Naruto's door. Naruto still had his toothbrush in his mouth when he answers the door. Naruto saw in front of him was a wet cover Kin with a large frown on her face.

"Naruto may I use your use shower?" Naruto see Kin had brought her own pair of clothes.

"Sure Kin." He said as he left Kin use his bathroom right after he finish brushing his teeth.

Naruto was getting dress as he finish putting his pants on. Naruto hear Kin humming in the shower.

"Still having trouble with the guys as usually huh Kin?" Hearing Kin mumble how an idiot Zaku is and how dirty he can be when pulling off a joke especially in the morning.

"I take it Zaku is causing more trouble than Dosu." Naruto chuckle a little.

Suddenly there a knock on Naruto's door. Naruto answers the door to see it was Dosu at the door. Naruto smiled friendly to the sound users Genin "What's up Dosu?"

"I take it Kin is using your shower?" Naruto nod his head.

"Yeah she is."

"Tell her once she gets out we're meeting up with Anko-sensei at the front gate of the village we have been given a special task by the Third Hokage." Dosu said.

"Don't worry I'll tell her." With that said and done, Dosu left Naruto be.

Naruto closed the door only to hear the sound of his bathroom door opening to see to a fully dressed Kin stepping out. Kin was her same type of clothes she wore when she was a sound Genin just like Dosu and Zaku but however the Kin wore a dark blue colored pale blue vest and her patterned pants were also blue colored. Like Dosu and Zaku, Kin wore a Leaf Headband with her Sound Headband hanging around her neck as shows she is no longer with Sound.

"Looking good Kin."

Kin blush slightly "Thanks Naruto. I overheard you talking with Dosu. Well I'll see ya later. We got a mission with Anko-sensei."

"Have fun."

Kin chuckle nervously as she sweatdrop "Fun in making us suffer whenever Zaku make a command on Anko being creepy or about what her breasts size are then yes we'll have lots of fun." Naruto sweatdrop as he pity Kin badly.

"Good luck."

Konoha was enjoying their age of peace and so how long it would last. Naruto would hope it would last for a long time. Well that what he hoped in his heart but your wish never do last long as you want does it?

**End of Chapter I**

**Next Chapter II-The Realm of Elementals Part II**

**There you ladies and gentlemen have it of the revamp/remake of Last Shirai Ryu. I went for the different path for this one during this. Scorpion will still be Naruto's teacher in this version and yeah he and Naruto are related as well.**

**I will show more on how their clans are family and how they are together as well.**

**Main Characters: Of This Story**

Name-Naruto Uzumaki

Age-Thirteen-will be fourteen soon

Family-Kushina Uzumaki-Mother, Minato Namikaze-Father, Tsunade-Godmother and Grand cousin, Jiraiya-Godfather, Mito Uzumaki-Possible grandmother,

Origin-Village hidden in the leaves

Likes-His village, making friends, training, becoming stronger, Ramen, his friends

Dislike-Blood, fighting for the wrong reasons, betrayal, evil people

Alignment-Good

Allies-Team Seven-Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Konoha Ninjas, Sarutobi aka the Third Hokage, Dosu, Kin and Zaku,

Enemies-None yet

**-Next-**

Name-Hanzo Hasashi

Clan warrior name-Scorpion

Age-32-at Death

Origin-Earthrealm Japan, Reborn in Netherrealm

Affiliations-Shirai Ryu

WOC-Weapon of choice-Kunai, Scorpions blades

Alignment-Neutral

Family-Wife-Kara, Son-Jubei

Like-His family

Dislike-Quan Chi, anyone who gets in his way, The Lin Kuei

Allies-His family and clan

Enemies-Quan Chi, anyone who gets in his way getting revenge on Quan Chi.

**-Next-**

Name-Kuai Liang

Clan warrior name-Sub-Zero

Age-32

Origin-Earthrealm-China

Alignment-Good

Family-Bi-Han-Older Brother, Frost-his first student, Smoke-Best Friend

Likes-Training, the cold, Bi-Han, Frost, Smoke

Dislike-Quan Chi, betrayal,

Allies-Frost, Smoke, Raiden, Cyrax, Kitana, Liu Kang, Scorpion, Jade

Enemies-Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Sektor,

**-Next-**

Skarlet

Age-Less than year of creation but looks twenty

Origin-Outworld

Species-Genetic Experiment

Family-Shao Kahn-Father, Mileena-Sister, Ermac-Brother

Allies-Shao Kahn, Mileena, Ermac

Enemies-Quan Chi, Shinnok, Raiden,

Alignment-Neutral

Likes-Blood, Shao Kahn

Dislike-none

**-Next-**

Name-Kitana

Age-10,000 but looks twenty

Origin-Edenia

Species-Edenian

Alignment-Good (formerly Evil)

Family-Sindel-Mother, Jerrod-Father, Shao Kahn-Stepfather, Mileena-Half sister/clone

WOC-Weapons of choice-Fan, Fan Blades

Allies-Jade, Sindel, Liu Kang, Sub-Zero, Raiden, Kung Lao, Liu Kang's friends,

Enemies-Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung,

Likes-Edenia, Liu Kang, helping others, a good fight, gaining allies

Dislike-Shao Kahn, killing the innocents, losing an alley,

**-Next-**

Name-Mileena

Age-Less than a year of creation

Species-Half Edenian Half Tarkatan

Alignment-Evil

Family-Shao Kahn-Father, Skarlet-Sister, Ermac-Brother, Kitana-Half Sister/Kitana's clone, Sindel-Mother

WOC-Weapons of choice-Sais

Likes-Outworld, making teddy bears,

Dislike-Being alone, call ugly/monster, enemies of Shao Kahn

Allies-Reptile, Shao Kahn, Skarlet, Ermac, Scorpion, Sheeva,

Enemies-Enemies of Shao Kahn

**Yeah I have decided to make Naruto, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Skarlet, Kitana and Mileena the made characters of this fic. Naruto will have a relationship with each of these characters, be from gaining them as allies or being his rival. **

**There for three main arcs for this story:**

**The Hunt of Tailed Beasts-Arc I-Which is starting now**

**The Rescue in Hell-Arc II**

**Third Arc-will keep in secret for now.**

**The Pairing:**

**NarutoXHarem**

**I have set up a poll for Naruto for this revamp/remake of this story and well here is the votes.**

**Skarlet-twenty votes**

**Kitana-twenty votes**

**Skarlet and Kitana are at tie of number one spot**

**Frost-eighteen votes**

**Mileena-eighteen votes**

**Frost and Mileena-are tie of second place spot.**

**Konan-Sixteen votes**

**Nitara-Sixteen votes**

**Nitara and Konan are at a tie of third place spot.**

**Tayuya-fifteen votes**

**Li Mei-fifteen votes**

**Tayuya and Li Mei are tie of fourth place place**

**Naruto will have a harem of four women four is the limit and that will be it, don't want to over limit it, having too much will pull away from the real reason of the story so I limit it to harem of four.**

**So I ask you everyone help me out here and pick one girl from First Place down to Fourth Place from each place pick one of your favorite to be with Naruto ok that would really help me out.**

**Other pairing:**

**Sub-Zero X Sareena**

**Scorpion X Kara-What? I can't take Scorpion family away from him I'm not heartless.**

**Kitana X Liu Kang-That is if Kitana is not picked to be with Naruto ok everyone.**

**Well that's all I have to say everyone. Also I will delete the origin Last Shirai Ryu tomorrow well until then see ya everyone in Naruto Emperor next update!**

**PS:If you're asking will Liu kang be killed and become a zombie? Well I don't know how to answer your question so I will say...No, No Zombie Liu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Naruto series or the Mortal Kombat series**

**The Chapter II-The Realm of Elementals part II**

**The Realm of Elementals: Hidden Forest of Konoha**

Hanzo Hasashi, a.k.a. Scorpion, walked through the forest, still wondering where he was, while at the same time keeping straight to the path he believed would guide him. All the while, he kept his mind on Quan Chi, hoping that after all these years he'd finally be able to get his revenge on the vile sorcerer.

Seeing a nearby waterfall, the undead warrior decided that a few minutes of peace and quiet wouldn't hurt. He wasn't tired, such a feeling was foreign to him, but it would be a good idea to sit down and meditate while he plotted his revenge against Quan Chi.

As he sat down, Scorpion heard voices coming from the top of the waterfall. Two voices to be exact, and the conversation sounded argumentative.

"Come on!" A young voice whined. "I only have four days left until the Chunin Exams Finals!"

The other voice, which sounded old, laughed derisively. "Kid, you're really bugging me. What else can I teach you? I taught you summoning, you can walk on water...what else you want from me? I can't be your teacher forever, ya know."

"Just train me a little more! I need to be ready!"

"The only thing you need is rest. Don't worry, I'm sure you can handle Neji Hyuga. Jutsu alone won't lead you to victory. Skill is what matters the most, and you have skills Naruto. Just believe in your skills and I'm sure you'll win."

"Alright, Pervy Sage. You win." Naruto sighed.

"I told you, don't call me that! Call me Jiraiya or Jiraiya-sensei! That's much better." The man, Jiraiya apparently, shouted in agitation.

Upon getting a look at the two people, Scorpion saw an older looking man with long spiky white hair turn around and jump from tree branch to tree branch, leaving his young student alone at the top of the falls '_Perhaps the boy can help me_,' Scorpion thought.

Naruto Uzumaki sat down on a flat rock, gazing at the water as it traveled towards and finally down the waterfall. Naruto never did have the best of luck in keeping a sensei that would stay focused on training him, pushing him to his limits.

Naruto sighed in disappointment. "Guess I'm not really cut out to have a Sensei. Iruka-sensei I can understand, since he's an academy instructor. Kakashi-sensei is off training Sasuke; I can't even find him. Why can't he train me? I'm one of his students, too." He sighed again.

"**If no one will take you as their student then become your own master,"** said a voice from behind Naruto, who hastily turned around to see a ninja dressed in yellow and black. Naruto looked at the unknown ninja's eyes and saw nothing but white.

Naruto quickly stood up but fell into the stream, getting his clothes wet.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked fearfully, his wet clothes all but ignored.

"**Worry not, young one. I am not here to end your life. I am but a traveler who has...lost his way."** Scorpion was lost alright; lost in a foreign realm!

Naruto stood up, looked at Scorpion from head to toe, and smiled. Scorpion raises his left eyebrow. Why was the boy smiling?

"**Why do you smile?"** The Ninja Specter asked.

Naruto's smile faded and he shook his head. "Nothing. It's just, you look really cool."

"**You are a ninja?"** Naruto nodded. **"But you are so young."**

"What? Didn't you become a ninja when you were young? I'm a Genin…you must be a Jounin. No, you look cooler than a Jounin. Maybe near Pervy Sage's level?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he pondered what level of ninja Scorpion might be.

"**How old are you?"**

"I'll be turning fourteen in two months. I've been training to become a ninja since I was eight." Naruto looked at Scorpion and saw his white eyes looked trouble, almost sad.

"What wrong?"

Scorpion remained silence for a moment. **"Where I come from, someone as young as you would be forbidden from becoming a ninja."**

"Why?"

"**You spoke of training to become a ninja since you were eight. Yet you are so young, so filled with energy. Yet you have not grasped the price of becoming a ninja."** The disapproval in Scorpion's voice wasn't lost on the young Uzumaki.

"I know the price."

"**What is it then?" **Scorpion crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer.

"That many things are worse than death, though death becomes a daily occurrence."

Scorpion glared at Naruto for a second, but then closed his eyes. **"You are half correct. You would dishonor the reason, your goal of becoming a Ninja, in the first place. And worst of all, you would dishonor your family's name."**

Naruto looked down. "I don't need to worry about dishonoring my family," he said with no small amount of bitterness.

There was a long pause between the two. **"An orphan of war."**

"Orphan? I don't know if my family is alive or not. But none of that matters. My reason for becoming a ninja is so I can finally get some respect from the people around me." Scorpion could sense darkness from the boy. Unlike Hanzo's hatred that burned deeply in his soul, this boy was burning with something else, something worse than loneliness.

Naruto looked away from Scorpion. "Sorry if I couldn't help you Mister, but I need to go. I hope you find your way back home." Naruto ran off, leaving Scorpion alone.

Scorpion looked at the path that Naruto had took. **"I will find you Quan Chi."**

**The Realm of Elementals: Akatsuki HQ: Four days later**

"Is everything ready?" Sasori asked.

Deidara smirked. "Of course we're ready to find the One Tailed Beast, yeah."

Suddenly Deidara noticed there was something a bit off: the Akatsuki was having another meeting, but Kisame and Itachi weren't there.

"Hey, where are Jaws and Mr. Sharingan, yeah?" Deidara asked.

Kakuzu chuckled. "It would seem that they have beaten you two to the race."

Deidara growled. "That damn Uchiha! It was my job, not his! What, he thinks he'll get extra credit or something. yeah?"

"**If I were you Deidara, I would hurry. It shouldn't be a problem for you. After all, you have the skies.**" The Leader of the Akatsuki said. Deidara ran out of the HQ with Sasori close behind. Deidara jumped in midair and created a large clay owl. The two Akatsuki members landed on the clay bird and quickly took to the skies.

"I wonder who will find the One Tailed first," Kakuzu said.

"**It doesn't matter as long as they get the job done**," the Leader replied.

**Earthrealm: The Shaolin Temple**

Raiden had come to the Shaolin Temple to see Liu Kang. The God of Thunder found the Shaolin Monk training as usual.

Seeing Raiden made Liu Kang both happy to see him, but also worried about what kind of news the God of Thunder may have brought.

"Lord Raiden, so nice to see you," Liu said, bowing respectfully.

"Liu Kang, I am in need of your help once again," Raiden said solemnly.

"What is it Lord Raiden? Has Shao Kahn returned to take Earthrealm?" Raiden shook his head, which worried the Shaolin Monk even more.

"Liu Kang I believe it would be better if the others hear this as well. We should find them first." Raiden grabbed Liu Kang's right shoulder, and they disappeared in a flash of lightning.

**Edenia: Edenia Palace: The Dungeon**

It's been about one Year and three months since the battle with Shinnok. Many warriors nearly lost their lives that day. Mileena was one of them, rather than being killed by Kitana, the princess had taken pity on her "sister".

As Kitana was beautiful as the sun, Mileena wasn't beautiful at all. Unlike Kitana, who was a pure-blood Edenian, Mileena was half-Edenian/half-Tarkatan, a mixed breed.

Down in the dungeon, Mileena was locked away in a solitary cell, chained to the wall by her arms and feet. Mileena opened her yellowish-orange eyes when she heard the dungeon door opening. Mileena turned her head to see it was Kitana.

Mileena didn't speak. Why had her sister spared her life that day instead of killing her? Mileena was a clone, an imperfect copy of Kitana, and yet the princess had let Mileena live. Why?

Mileena saw that Kitana was holding a tray consisting of a glass of water and a loaf of fresh bread. Kitana didn't speak, only broke off a piece of the bread and fed her clone. Mileena easily consumed it within seconds.

"**Water,"** Mileena said hoarsely.

Kitana held out the glass of water, and Mileena drank it quickly.

As Kitana turned to leave, Mileena spoke out, causing the princess to stop and look at her clone.

"**Why? Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"** Mileena asked.

Kitana didn't answer, preferring to give her clone a sad look instead.

"**Tell me! Tell me why you didn't kill me! Please tell me sister! Why didn't you just end my life?"** Mileena shouted.

Kitana left the dungeon but not before she heard Mileena shout her name. **"KITANA!"**

Mileena soon stopped her shouting as the door closed. Mileena growled hatefully. How long was Kitana going to keep her locked away? Why didn't she just end her life? Mileena was a copy. She wasn't real, hell the only reason she was created, according to Shang Tsung, was to replace Kitana if something happened to the later.

Mileena wasn't her own person: she was a shadow of Kitana, nothing more. And yet, she called Kitana her "sister". Why, oh why had Kitana spared her life?

**Edenian Palace: Sindel's Throne room:**

Raiden had brought Liu Kang, Sub-Zero, Nightwolf and Kung Lao to the Realm of Edenia for this meeting with Queen Sindel, her daughter Princess Kitana, and Kitana's best friend and bodyguard Jade.

"Lord Raiden, is it good to see you. What brings you to my realm?" Queen Sindel asked the Thunder God.

"Queen Sindel, Princess Kitana. Everyone listen; I believe not only Earthrealm, but all the realms may be in danger." Raiden frowned.

"Lord Raiden what threat is so powerful that it could bring harm to all the realms?" Kung Lao asked.

Raiden sighed and told his allies about the One Being, a creature even the Elder Gods seemed to fear. What's worse, the One Being gave birth (so to speak) to a seemingly omnipotent demon called the Juubi, from which had been created nine Tailed Beasts when it had been broken into pieces.

"There is someone who is gathering the nine pieces of this Juubi?" Liu Kang asked Raiden.

Raiden nodded. "If this Juubi is reborn, the One Being shall return and endanger the realms. However, the nine pieces of the Juubi are located in another realm, similar to Earthrealm, yet very different."

"Lord Raiden, how different is it from Earthrealm?" Nightwolf asked.

"The residents of the realm have been given special powers. Some can control the very elements themselves. Thus the Elder Gods have named it the Realm of Elementals. It will not be an easy task, but the Elder Gods have told me where to find the weakest of the Tailed Beasts."

"How do the Elder Gods believe we can stop them from fusing together?" Sub-Zero asked, finally breaking his self-imposed silence.

"The Tailed Beasts have each been sealed inside of a human host. Although the host is given unbelievable power, they are, in turn, feared and hated by those around them, and their souls are corrupted by the presence of the Tailed Beast."

"That's horrible!" Princess Kitana cried.

"Indeed it is, but the Elder Gods have granted me the power to remove the Tailed Beasts without damaging their hosts. The Elder Gods want the Tailed Beasts disposed of before they can become one."

"So we need to find the Tailed Beasts one at a time, then send them to the Elder Gods for them to be dispose of?" Sub-Zero asked, feeling suspicious. Raiden nodded.

"Yes but I believe the hosts will not give up their Tailed Beasts willingly. We may have to use force in order to convince them."

Sub Zero stepped forward. "Raiden, allow me to search for one of the Tailed Beasts with my Lin Kuei brethren."

"Very well, but bring your most trusted ones. This mission will put even them to the test." Sub-Zero bowed to The Elder Thunder God.

"Raiden, do you know where they are located?" Queen Sindel asked.

"Yes: there are two within the area called the Land of Fire and two in the Land of Lightning, I will give out the location of the others after we have dealt with the first four."

Kung Lao smiled. "Who shall be the one to go to the Land of Fire?" He asked.

"I will go," Sub-Zero declared. "I will be more than a match for the residents of the Land of Fire."

"Very well, then Lord Raiden and I will journey to the Land of Lighting," Liu Kang said.

"Nightwolf, I wish for you to accompany Sub-Zero." Nightwolf nodded.

"And what of us, Lord Raiden?" Jade asked.

"There's nothing I can ask of you for now. Your realm is still recovering from the battle with Shinnok, but if you truly wish to accompany us, then you may go with whomever you choose." Kitana and Jade looked at Queen Sindel, who considered this for a moment, then nodded, a nonverbal sign of her permission for her daughter and servant.

**Elsewhere: in Outworld**

In the Realm of Outworld, Shao Kahn, the Emperor of Outworld, sat on his throne contemplatively. Thanks to Earthrealm's Champion Liu Kang, the Emperor had been greatly weakened, though thankfully not weakened enough to be overthrown or usurped.

Shao Kahn summoned Skarlet, his greatest creation beside Ermac and Mileena. When the beautiful _femme fatale_ appeared, Ermac was right next to her.

The two assassins bowed respectfully to their Emperor.

"**Raiden believes I am no longer a threat**," the Emperor said.** "But this news of these Tailed Beasts has caught my attention. If the Elder Gods are afraid of these creatures, controlling them or adding them to my own-"** Shao Kahn paused as an evil smile spread across his face.

"**What is your wish Emperor?"** Ermac asked.

"**This plan won't work unless I have all three of you,"** Shao Kahn said.

"**The three of us?"** Ermac asked.

"**Mileena,"** Skarlet said in realization.

"**Yes. She was defeated during the battle with Shinnok. I need her. With you three together, you will get the job done. I've created you with my very own magic. My power flows through your veins. Now go and free Mileena. Once you have completed that task, return to me. I have a special gift for the three of you."** Skarlet and Ermac nodded, then left the throne room.

**Back with Mileena:**

Mileena heard her chains being unlocked by an unknown force. Mileena rubbed her right wrist as she looked around to see who had freed her. She saw a small blood pool in front of her. As she walked towards it, a pair of hands sprang out of the blood pool and pulled her in.

**Outside of Edenia Palace:**

Mileena came out from the blood portal, covered in blood from head to toe. Mileena looked around to see where she was now.

"**You're finally free Princess Mileena,**" A familiar voice said from behind Mileena.

Mileena spun around, and gasped at what she saw. It was Ermac. Why had he freed her? Suddenly, a person emerged from the blood portal.

"**Skarlet?"** Mileena asked. Now she was _really _confused.

"**Shao Kahn ordered us to free you Mileena. We have been given a special task, and we cannot do it without you,**" Ermac explained.

"**We must hurry: they will surely know of your escape,**" Skarlet said. Ermac nodded and opened a portal to Outworld, which the three warriors quickly entered before anyone could see them.

**Village Hidden in the Leaves: Chunin Exam Finals Arena **

Naruto slid into the arena and stood next to Shikamaru.

"Think we can get through it all, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Yeah, we made it this far." Naruto smirked.

"Alright, quit talking you two. Stand up straight and look proud." The Jounin named Genma said gruffly. Naruto looked around and saw thousands of people in the audience, waiting eagerly for the fighting top begin.

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shino, Shikamaru, Dosu, Neji and Naruto were all there, but Sasuke Uchiha was missing. That didn't matter much to them: they were all here to win.

"The eight of you are the competitors in this last round of the Chunin Exams," Genma said promptly.

"Welcome all to today's event!" Sarutobi the Third Hokage shouted, all the while smiling down at the Genin who had made it to the exams.

Everyone cried out with joy and anticipation, clapping wildly.

'_This is it; this is my moment'_ Naruto thought.

"Now then let the final event of the Chunin Exams BEGIN! May the best Ninja win! Your pride and your dreams will all be tested to the best of your abilities! Fight hard and give it everything you have!"

Down below, Genma said, "FIRST MATCH SHALL BE NEJI HYUGA VERSUS NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Everyone in the crown cheered as Gaara, Temari, Dosu, Kankuro, Shikamaru and Shino left the area, leaving Naruto and Neji alone.

Unbeknownst to Naruto and everybody else, Scorpion was watching him as well, wondering if the boy could truly prove that he was worthy of being a Ninja.

"You'll pay for what you did Hinata," Naruto said, glaring menacingly at Neji, who smirked. "She was your cousin, your _family_, and you tried to kill her!"

"When it comes to deadly exams to test one's abilities, family or friendship do not matter," Neji replied. "What matters is that fate dictates what happens to the weak and the strong. Hinata was weak, so I simply put her in her place."

Naruto pumped his right fist at Neji. "I'll make you eat those words!"

**End of Chapter II**

**Next Chapter-Chapter III-Realms of Elementals part III**

**Here chapter two everyone hope ya like it ^_^**

**Anyway this is a remake of Last Shirai Ryu so gonna be some new and old things from the original one.**

**Right now the first arc is underway : The Hunt of The Tailed Beasts**

**Pairing:**

**Skarlet, Mileena, Konan and Tayuya are the winners of being in Naruto's Harem of four. Don't frown the girl you want to be in their wasn't there doesnt mean i'll leave them out. I might add just one more later on**

**Scorpion X Kara**

**Sub-Zero X Sareena**

**Kitana X Liu Kang**

**Well that's all for now everyone! Until then see ya next chapter ^_^**


End file.
